


ART: What Will They Think (R)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Digital Art, M/M, Tattoos, scruff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: When they're together he feels like the rest of the world doesn't exist, but when it's just him there is this weight, a pressure, that tells him he doesn't deserve this.





	ART: What Will They Think (R)

**Title:** What Will They Think (2012)  
**Author/Artist:** anokaba  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
**Word Count/ Art Medium:** Photoshop  
**Warnings (if any):** Undies and angst  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
**Summary:** When they're together he feels like the rest of the world doesn't exist, but when it's just him there is this weight, a pressure, that tells him he doesn't deserve this.  
**A/N:** Here is something old since I don't have anything new for October, sorry! This was an entry for 's monthly drabble challenge #79: _what will the neighbors think?_ I imagine that the "neighbors" Draco is referring to is the wizarding world in general.

  
  



End file.
